


lie awake

by orca_mandaeru



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: fluffy jaemark drabble





	lie awake

"Take a break. Come cuddle." Jaehyun half-whines, propping himself up in bed and squinting over at the blue light of Mark's laptop. Mark bites his lip and looks over, before looking back at the screen. "I'll drag you over here myself," Jaehyun playfully threatens. 

"Yeah, okay," Mark sighs, shutting the top of his laptop down and leaning back in his desk chair, rubbing his eyes. He's already in his overlarge pajamas, the ones with the maple leaf pattern that Jaehyun teases him relentlessly about. Mark slides into bed, curling up under heavy sheets. Jaehyun hums and pulls his boyfriend closer until Mark's head is tucked up under Jaehyun's chin, arms looped around each other.

"I just--this is a huge part of my grade," Mark mumbles into Jaehyun's bare chest. "Man, I don't know if i can do it." Jaehyun looks down.

"Hey. Look at me." They make eye contact, observing the dark circles under Mark's eyes. "I believe in you. You'll do great." Jaehyun says, completely sincere. 

"Oh my god." Mark's eyes comically bulges a little in the way that they do, nervous giggles escaping him as he burrows his reddening face back into Jaehyun's chest. Jaehyun throws his head back and laughs, eyes crinkling up. 

"Why are you so embarrassed?" he teases. "Cute." 

"You're so cheesy," Mark whines, looking back up. They smile stupidly at each other for a few seconds. 

"Now go to sleep," Jaehyun says. "You need it.

"Ok, ok," Mark mumbles, settling down. Jaehyun reaches over to turn the lamp off, closing his eyes, completely content.


End file.
